


Tough love

by Vanilla_Specs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst?, Can you tell?, Fluff, Gladnis, Iggy is kinda insecure, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Noct is there for like 3 paragraphs, Prompto's barely mentioned, brotherhood era, but hugs fix all, i love writing fluff, no beta we die like men, pining Gladio is my favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Specs/pseuds/Vanilla_Specs
Summary: Gladio comes to see his crush on Ignis isn't as well hidden as he thought, especially not when he confronts the adviser about it. Harmless banter on the outside but the ever perceptive Ignis see's right through it and does the only thing he knows how to when he's scared, he cuts ties and runs. Fate is a fickle thing, more so when it pushes two people together despite one's attempts at avoiding the other.





	Tough love

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I like writing fluff? At least I'm not dragging you all to hell with me.

If Gladio had a gil for every single time he’d tried persuading Ignis into taking a day off, he’d be rich. More often than not he’d find his friend asleep in his office, either at his desk or in a chair in the corner. However, for the past few days Gladio felt like Ignis was purposefully avoiding him. When he’d drop by his office, he wouldn’t be there; drop by the cafe down the street, he wouldn’t be there; he wasn’t even at Noct’s when Gladio stopped by. The prince of course began to take notice.

Noct waltzed up to Gladio at the end of his training session, determined to find out what the issue was. “Hey. Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“You already are.” Gladio replied, not looking at him but cleaning and replacing their training equipment with care, the prince refused to budge and laughed sarcastically. “Alright, alright. What’s up short-ass?”

Noctis growled a little at the nickname but controlled his irritation, keeping his mask of indifference strong. “Just wondering what’s up with you and Specs is all. Everything okay? ‘Cause I mean, he seems to be overthinking more than usual…” Noct registered the subtle tensing of Gladio’s jaw, finding a thread to pull. “Know anything about it? Thought he mighta talked to you.”

“Dunno what you’re talkin’ about. Ain’t you got other people to bug than me? Go find Ignis and ask him, I ain’t his mom or anything.”

“Well… I would. If I knew where he was at the minute, so I’ll bug you instead.” Noct teased. One way of getting Gladio to break was pester him constantly, or just be as annoying as possible.

Gladio slammed the cabinet door shut, glaring at Noct before he stormed off to the locker room, grumbling as he went. Needless to say, Noctis followed him and continued his endless questioning, finishing with one that made Gladio flustered. “Think maybe it’s ‘cause he knows about your huge crush on him?” He said, warping out of the locker room and out of the hall doors before Gladio could strangle him. He wouldn’t of course but he could fantasise about it.

After a cooling shower, both literally and figuratively, Gladio opted to track down Ignis one last time, determined to make Noct eat his words. There was no way in hell Ignis could know about his crush, not once did he show any sign of knowing nor bring up the topic at all, even out of casual curiosity.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of how he felt about his friend, quite the opposite in fact, but even so, it was wrong. In the event that Ignis did accept it, perhaps even share his feelings, such a relationship would be seen as a conflict of interest and would never be allowed, but there was no harm in trying. Gladio could entertain the idea of confessing everything like they do in romance novels, but he’d never act upon it, hope and optimism be damned. But the lingering touches, flustered sparring sessions, staring that lasted too long, casual flirting- Namely from Gladio himself- even suggestive jokes and puns… They painted the idea that he wasn’t just friends with Ignis anymore, there was something else entirely that hadn’t been addressed.

That was before Ignis decided to blatantly avoid encountering Gladio any way possible. Thankfully, they were scheduled to spar later on, so despite his tries, Ignis wouldn’t be able to worm his way out of it unless he feigned sickness. Which he’d never do, lest he be caught by Cor. So Gladio packed up his belongings and headed home for lunch, he’d be heading back straight after but it would allow him some time to clear his head, think about what to say before he blurted everything out like a fool. Maybe even consult Iris on the subject, not using names obviously, her endless teasing is the last thing he needed.

On his way home, it was starting to rain, not the cold type of rain that he hated, but it was warm and light. Surprising for this time of year though, normally it’s freezing but the humidity is welcomed after the horrible winter that just passed. As if fate was playing a sick game, Gladio stopped in his tracks at seeing a familiar person exiting a cafe, frowning at the rain and his own lack of umbrella, Ignis froze at noticing Gladio and there was an awkward silence.

Gladio cleared his throat, swallowing his pride in return for luck. “Hey.”

“Afternoon, Gladiolus.” Ignis said wearily. Uncertain whether he should run or stay put by the look of it, like a deer in headlights.

For some reason, something clicked into place within Gladio. Realising his childish crush seemed to have grown into something else, he daren’t label it yet but he’d hazard a guess that it was love. The epiphany hit him like one of Ignis’ kicks to his gut, hard and painful. Ignis was many things to many people. A brother, friend and caretaker to Noct. A genius to his tutors and school teachers. A best friend to Gladio himself, but he wanted that and more. He noticed that little things about this boy that people seem to miss, understands the weight of his duties better than anyone because he cares. To Gladio, Ignis isn’t just another person or co-worker, he’s his best friend. He’s the dorky child that wouldn’t stand for Gladio’s teasing, when he’d be in a standoff-ish mood; Ignis wouldn’t stand for his shit and fought back, he’s also the reason Gladio sprints around the Citadel laughing after taking Ignis’ glasses.

“... Can we talk?” Gladio asked apprehensively. “Like, really talk I mean.”

Ignis’ gaze fell away from him and to the coffee cup in his hands, lips pursed and brow furrowed in thought. “It would be wise. I was about to return home for lunch, would you care to join me?”

The question was clearly open for debate, Ignis didn’t look like he wanted to talk at all. “Sure. Lead the way.” Gladio already knew the way to Ignis apartment, he’d been there many times and often spent more time there than at his own home, at least, when Ignis wasn’t working or with Noctis. Still, he followed in silence, trying desperately to piece together something coherent and understandable to say.

All too soon he was staring up at the apartment complex, with every step the sinking feeling grew stronger, by the time they’d reached the right floor, Gladio thought he might’ve left his stomach on the stairs and it felt like his heart was in his throat.

“I’m afraid I can’t make anything extravagant, I had meant to go shopping later on, will sandwiches suffice?” Ignis asked, not looking at him as he slid off his shoes and hung up his coat, taking out a towel from one of the drawers to dry his hair a little, holding out another to Gladio.

Hesitantly, he took the towel, soft and slightly warm, wiping his face and drying his hair. “No problem, you’ve never made anything bad, uh- Where d’you want me to put this?” He said, looking around for a wash basket or something, instead Ignis slid it free from his grip and tossed it on the counter.

Met with a confused look, Ignis turned away to busy himself. “It’s just rainwater. I shall dry them out later, those are strictly for occasions such as this. Tea?”

Gladio perched on the stool the other side of the counter, nodding in reply and just watching Ignis work, amused by how he transferred his coffee to a mug rather than keep it in the given cup. Try as he might, Gladio’s mind wanted to do anything but break the tension, so he just quietly observed. Nodding again in mute thanks when a steaming cup of tea was set in front of him, Gladio was certain Ignis wouldn’t own any tea if he wasn’t friends with Gladio, never has he seen Ignis drink anything other than water, coffee or the occasional energy drink.

It didn’t take long for the veil of silence to become awkward. They’d finished lunch, Ignis leaned against the counter nursing his coffee and Gladio stared out of the window with little interest. Tired of chickening out, Gladio cleared his throat to get Ignis’ attention. “Iggy, how come you’ve been avoiding me?”

“I haven’t. I’ve been busy.” Ignis said drily.

“Bullshit. You’re always busy but never this busy, I can’t find you anywhere and even Noct doesn’t know where you are sometimes.” Gladio exhaled deeply, meeting a sharp green gaze and his mouth went dry. “Wanna tell me the truth?”

“No, but I don’t suppose you’ll take no for an answer will you?”

“Nope. C’mon Iggy, you're my best friend, I can’t stand and watch you run away when I don’t know why. Tell me what’s bothering you.” Gladio pleaded. He felt his cheeks flush when Ignis bit his lip, this was not the time for such thoughts but who knew a nervous tic could be a turn on? “Stop biting your lip.”

Ignis’ eyes widened a fraction at his demand and he stopped abruptly. “Did I miss something? A memo perhaps? I don’t know what you expect from me, Gladio. How do you expect me to react to finding out our harmless banter isn’t as innocent as I once thought? We’re just friends, Gladio, and I intend to keep it that way whatever I must do.”

That settled in the inner battle of outright confessing at least, but it created a new one. Gladio stood up and scratched the back of his neck, eyeing the way Ignis turned away from him. “Is that right? I didn’t expect you to stop talking to me altogether that’s for sure! Is that how you always react to people crushing on you? By cutting ties?” Gladio winced at the hurt look on Ignis’ face, made worse by how he raised his voice. In the time they’d known each other, Gladio had only seen Ignis cry once while the latter had seen Gladio cry many times before.

“Actually, I would ignore it. But I cannot brush this aside, while I have tried, I just can’t.” Ignis muttered. Gladio came to stand in front of him, caging him between the counter and Gladio himself, strong arms either side of his slimmer frame.

“You’re blushing.”

“You’re infuriating!” Ignis shot, unable to keep calm any longer, batting Gladio’s hand away as he tried to reach for his face. “Don’t touch me!”

Gladio tried trapping Ignis but it was bound to fail abysmally, the adviser was too agile and could bend in ways the shield could only dream of. So when Ignis wanted to escape, he did, leaving Gladio staring after him. “Iggy…” Gladio began. “I can’t help it. We’re not just friends anymore and you know it. I don’t have some stupid crush on you- I love you.”

Ignis glanced over his shoulder, disbelief written on his face clear as day and something else in his eyes. “I don’t- I can’t believe you. There is nothing you could possibly want in me to make you feel that way, friendship I can stand by but infatuation… I don’t understand. What is it you want from me, Gladio?”

His question made Gladio fall silent. He knew what he wanted but Ignis seemed unwilling and uninterested, it was a terrible idea to talk about it after all. Biting back his fears one last time, Gladio slowly walked over to his friend, stopping mere inches away. “For you to forgive me.” Ignis went to question him but was abruptly cut off, Gladio used the last of his resolve to kiss him, hopefully conveying a message his words couldn’t express. The adviser froze in place, wanting to run away or at least pull away but found he could do naught but stand there in fear and confusion.

“I’m sorry. I think I’m in love with you and it scares the shit outta me. I kinda hoped you might love me back, but…” Gladio trailed off. His breath caught in his throat at seeing a tear fall free down Ignis’ cheek. “Are you… Crying?”

“I… Why me? There are more people than I can list that would be more deserving of your love than I.” Ignis said. His eyes starting to become watery and red-rimmed, tear streaks down his reddened cheeks and the slight tremble in his bottom lip made Gladio’s heart break. “I don’t even know how to begin to return such feelings…”

Gladio couldn’t resist pulling Ignis into his arms, burying his nose in sandy locks as he fought back tears of his own. Aside from Noct, Prompto and Iris, Ignis was one of the only people he would protect with his life. This boy does so much for everyone else and neglects himself, buries the real Ignis under his workload and responsibilities, a seventeen year old that’s wise far beyond his years.

“Then let me help you. I thought I’d chicken out all the time ‘cause of my sense of duty and pride but to hell with it. I ain’t gonna just marry some random woman ‘cause it’s what everyone else wants and what I should do. If you’ll give me a chance, I want to be with you, I get how busy you are so I ain’t gonna moan about it.” Gladio felt odd opening his heart like that, but he shouldn’t, not when it’s Ignis he’s opened it to. “Iggy, you take care of Noct and you do so much shit I think I’d have given up long ago, lemme take care of you.”

Ignis finally relaxed with a soft sigh, his hands gripping the back of Gladio’s hoodie like he’d disappear. “I… Can try. I’m sorry, I overreacted.” He mumbled, voice slightly muffled. Gladio tried to pull away but Ignis’ hands tightened their hold and he could only laugh quietly.

“Not gonna let go?”

“No… You’re really warm. It’s nice.” Ignis sighed contently, tensing up when Gladio started walking them backwards.

“Don’t worry, only goin’ to the couch.” He said, sitting down and settling Ignis on his lap. There was no ulterior motive to this other than give his friend the safety net that was his embrace. Ignis let go of the hoodie to properly hug him, his face hidden in Gladio’s shoulder. “Wanna skip the sparring session and stay here?” Ignis’ only reply was a nod.

Finally Gladio felt a weight off his shoulders, figuratively speaking. He managed to subdue the bomb that was Ignis, albeit the outburst was his fault entirely, even so, he was free and happy. Noct might get off his case at last, now that it seemed like he and Ignis were back on good terms, if not better ones but only time will tell and Gladio is willing to give all the time in the world.


End file.
